


Indulgence

by smilexdarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a hard time letting himself have what he wants, but Harry is ever patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Draco stood in their bedroom doorway, clad only in his boxer briefs, looking pinched and defiant. This was nothing new. In fact, it had happened almost every night since they began doing this before bed as a part of their nighttime routine. 

It had taken a lot of cajoling but about two months ago Harry had managed to get Draco to admit that this was something he wanted, maybe even needed, and every night since he had battled with a headstrong Draco. Things had improved, though. Initially it had taken an hour and seventeen minutes of convincing Draco to just give in before he had. Now, Harry calculated they were averaging twenty minutes; much improved if he did say so himself. 

“No.” 

“Draco.”

Draco stood taller and crossed his arms, “We don’t have to do this every night, you know. I’m sure that would be highly unusual and it’s probably in our best interests to cease and desist.” 

“Draco.”

“I mean, really. It’s utterly indulgent to do it every single night, Harry.”

“Draco.”

“And I can certainly go without. I made it all those years without it and I can survive without it now.”

“Draco.”

“Alright, say we do this again. The more we keep doing it, the more likely I am to grow attached to it, and then what will I do if you have to leave for some reason, hm? What if you and the Weasel go on one of your terrible camping excursions? That could mean several nights in a row of being apart and all of this—this coddling would only make it harder for me to deal with you not being here. So, you see, it makes me vulnerable and it can’t be healthy,” Draco sniffed and failed to hide the pout that was slowly overtaking his face. 

“Draco,” Harry sighed, “would you just come here, please?” 

Draco hesitated for a moment but then his shoulders slumped, ever so slightly, and he walked over to the bed. Harry looked up at him and, when he made no move to lie down, held out his arms encouragingly. Draco sighed the most dramatic, put-upon sigh and finally settled in Harry’s arms. It took him a moment longer still, but eventually he relaxed completely and snuggled into Harry’s side, throwing an arm across his chest. 

“Silly man,” Harry whispered as he began stroking Draco’s back. Draco grumbled and burrowed further into Harry, hiding his face in Harry’s neck. 

“I’ve told you before, and I suspect I’ll tell you again, there is nothing wrong with wanting a cuddle from your boyfriend before you fall asleep. That’s what I’m here for. It is totally acceptable behavior between people in a relationship and the fact that it makes you feel good is reason enough to continue doing it. And you aren’t the only one that likes it.”

Draco leaned back and raised a brow reproachfully. 

“I’m serious. I fall asleep easier knowing you’re tucked up next to me, safe and warm.”

“Romantic sod,” Draco mumbled but Harry didn’t miss the flush that began to spread across those pale cheeks.

“No, really. I love it when you press your ice cold feet into my shins, and I love that adorable, little puddle of drool that without fail ends up on my shoulder, and I love how your hair tickles my nose so that I wake up when I sneeze,” Harry said and cut off with a laugh when Draco poked him in the ribs.

“Git,” Draco said.

When Harry looked down at Draco, he saw that he was smiling with affection-filled eyes, and he couldn’t resist leaning in to press a slow kiss to his lips. 

When they broke apart, Harry gathered Draco more securely into his arms, quietly cast the spell to turn off the lights, and said, “I love you.”

Draco yawned, “Love you, too.” 

Harry knew it would take time and probably many more silly arguments before Draco felt comfortable simply letting himself have what he wanted, but Harry was willing to do whatever it took to make Draco believe that he was loved and that if he wanted cuddles, then cuddles he would get. 

Draco’s breathing slowed. Harry kissed the top of his head and followed him into sleep, both of them exactly where they should be, snuggled up together.


End file.
